The purpose of this proposal is to investigate the interrelationships between nutrition, tumor growth and cancer related cachexia. A totally parenterally nourished rat tumor model will be used. We are specifically interested in determining (1) whether the cancer related cachexia is amino acid dependent and (2) how the tumor growth rate in vivo depends on the source of calories given to the animal.